My Immortal Love
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: The Akatsuki are after Sakume.The send Hidan for her but her unexpectedly fell in love.Sakume doesn't know he is immortal and almost dies for him when the Akatsuki come.Will she shut him out forever after she finds the truth.Oc warning.In progress.


The treasures most special are invisable to the eye and are felt in your heart, is louder than anything but yet is not heard.

"Leader-samma, you called me..." Hidan walked into Pein's office.  
>"Yes, I have a mission for you."<br>"What the hell I just finished a fucking mission, what is it this time?" Hidan closed the door.  
>"You are fimiliar with the girl we are after."<br>"Witch one?" Hidan chuckled.  
>"Sakume Zukeero of the leaf medics."<br>"Yeah the snake basterd's daughter, who doesn't..."  
>"Well I'm sending you undercover to the leaf. You are to get close to her, as close as you can she is, stubborn, and strong, wrong moves could be fatal, even for you. When you have earned her trust and the time is right you are to strike, and retrieve her."<br>"Why the hell do I have to fucking do this? Why cant that stupid asshole Itachi do it." Hidan spat.  
>"Because I will not risk failure, he has the emotions from previous that could interfere...you on the other hand, no offence but you are a cold hearted..."<br>Hidan finished. "I know I'm a fucking cold hearted ass." Hidan grabbed the file from pein and slammed the door cursing under his breath.  
>XXX "Zukeero-san! A voice shouted from across the hospital hallway.<br>"Zukeero-san! It repeated.  
>"Yes!" Sakume came out from her office with a less then impressed look on her face.<br>"Patient 68 is unconscious!"  
>"No Jekii-san, I gave him pain killers, he just fell asleep."<br>"...but it doesn't say that you did on the chart." She flipped through the pages.  
>"See...nothing's there, it's blank." She put her finger on the clipboard and tilted it towards The black haired medic.<br>"That is patient 86, you're on the wrong page." Sakume sighed.  
>The girl squinted her eyes.<br>"...oh right. Sorry." She apologized with a curtsy and left, red and embarrassed. Shaking her head, Sakume returned to her office.  
>"I swear I have to do everything, if Mo was here it would help." She sat down at her desk and leaned back, she was about to return to her calm state of mind when another nurse ran in.<br>"Oh my gawd..."  
>"There is a patient that just came in, he has been stabbed several times, you are required...the Hokage is busy in her chambers."<br>"Tsunade is always busy, when am I not required." The medic stood and strided down the hall with her white coat trailing behind, a good foot above the ground. She rushed into room 72 where the patient was laying in the bed. It was a man with combed back shoulder length white hair and about 5'9. He had six puncture wounds on his torso.  
>"Wow who the hell did he piss off?" Sakume rested her hands on his chest as her yellow healing chakra spead among his body.<br>XXX It took three quarters of an hour to heal him and to straighten out his chakra network.  
>"Done...finally." She let out a sigh of relief. Sakume rested her hands on the edge of the bed as she let her head hang. The man's eyes opened. He straighned his neck to see if she was the one he was after, but her long black hair told him she was.<br>"Hey." Her head whipped up. "Oh...it's just you, i wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon."  
>"Who else would it be?"<br>She opened her mouth to speak but caught herself to prevent from venting on her patients by holding her breath, usually it worked but this time, not so well. He kept his confused stare on her long enough that she cracked. She let out a sigh of defeat.  
>"Just this guy." She tried to stay away from details.<br>"So your boyfriend..."  
>"No, not like that at all, he's just a bit..."<br>"...obsessive?" He finished.  
>She half smiled.<br>The man thought to himself:  
>~I was instructed to get as close as possible, what better way.~ "Will you go on a date with me?" He blurted out.<br>Her eyes widened.  
>"I don't think so, I mean I don't even know your name."<br>"My name is Hidan. What's yours?" Like he didn't know.  
>"Sakume Zukeero." She stated.<br>"That's it, then what does that on your clipboard stand for?"  
>"Observant...Sakume Yukan'na Shinko Zukeero."<br>"Hell of a name. Well now you know, so do you accept?"  
>She rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at 8, you're paying." She walked out not turning back to see the expression on his face. She smiled to herself and resumed her buisness.<br>"Score! That was so fucking easy, now just one thing...where the hell is Ichiraku's?" He sighed.


End file.
